Who says we're too young to love?
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Complete. Chihiro leaves the Spirit World as before and Haku keeps his promise and returns to her. Her parents take him in, ignorant of the love their daughter and the young boy share. But Yubaba won't let her best henchman get away. Full summary inside
1. When you returned to me

This story will pick off exactly where the movie left off. I'm sure there are others out there like this but none of them can compare to the hell I'm going to put my favorite characters through. And now,

Disclaimer: I do in no way own Spirited Away, or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Chapter one: The Day you returned to me

* * *

_**

**_Five years ago_**: " I can't go any further. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back. Not until you've passed the tunnel.

"What about you? What will you do?"

"Don't worry. I'll go have a talk with Yubaba. Tell her I'm going to stop being her apprentice. I'm fine, I have my name back thanks to you."

"Will we meet again?" Chihiro asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Now go. And don't look back." Chihiro hesitated. The person that she'd learned to care for in this short time was going to be stripped from her, and that is a pain that she found to be unbearable.

"Haku, why don't you come back with me to the real world?" Her eyes pleaded with him even though somewhere deep down she knew he was still under Yubaba's control.

" I can't be with you now. But once I break my contract with Yubaba, I will come for you. That is a promise." Haku hesitantly released her hand and instantly missed the warmth it provided. Chihiro felt as though her world would come crashing down upon her, but in her heart she knew that somehow he would come back to her.

"Okay, Haku. I trust you and your word. Please come back to me." A stray tear rolled down her cheek, but Haku wiped it away, allowing his touch to linger for just a moment.

"I won't let you down, Chihiro. I will return to you and when I do I will make you mine. Now go, you must hurry and return to your parents, and remember don't look back."

Chihiro stared out the window replaying the events of five years ago for the millionth time. It hurt her deeply to even think of it. Sometimes she hated him for making that promise, and sometimes she hated herself for loving him in the first place. She'd always thought love was supposed to be something joyous, not hurtful and depressing.

"Chihiro. You better hurry your senior banquet is in less than an hour, and your date is here!"

"Okay, mom. I'll be down in a minute. " She yelled back down the stairs. She checked herself in the mirror once more making sure everything was in place. 'Haku, wherever you are I wish you were here with me.' She though to herself. She took a glance out the window and headed downstairs.

_**At the banquet**_

"We now wish to call our valedictorian Chihiro Mizayia to share a few kind words with us. Would you please share a few words with your graduating class?"

"Thank you, Mr. Nigato." Chihiro said, standing at the podium. "First I would like to say that you all have worked extra hard to get to this point and for that, I want to say congratulations." Chihiro took a moment to compose her words and then that's when she felt it. It was unmistakable, that all too familiar aura. It had to be him. She felt it. She glanced around the room looking for him but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Ahem. Is that all, Ms. Mizayia?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chihiro said, laughing nervously. "I just want to say good luck in all your future endeavors and have fun on your last day of high school." Chihiro stepped from off the stage and leaned against the wall. This was too much to take. She could feel him all around the room. She began to wander, trying to see if she could catch sight off him, but her efforts failed. As time when on she could gradually feel his aura fading. Just when she'd thought she'd imagined it all, she felt it kick in tenfold. Then there was a tap on her shoulder.

"I told you I would return to you somehow."

"Haku. How did you get here, and how did you get away from Yubaba? Most importantly, how did you find me?"

"Well I-"

* * *

Well this is short but I want to get too far into this story then no one reviews. So if I receive some encouraging reviews and a few of them, I'll defiantly continue. 


	2. Reasoning

1Okay, finally I finally have a beta reader. Go me! The last chapter was eight hundred or so words. So I have to nearly triple it this time. Sigh And thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It really helps me update faster. The motivation, people!

_**Chapter two: Reasoning **_

"Well, I rather we spoke in private. It's far too noisy in here."

"Umm we could step outside. "

_**Outside**_

Chihiro and Haku sat in silence for a while each trying to gather their thoughts the best they could.

"I'm happy you're here." Chihiro said faintly. Her voice barely audible. "I've missed you, Haku." Her mind raced. She had so many unanswered questions. She turned to look at him only for him to be looking at something in the distance. She marveled at his features. Most of his boyish features were long gone. His mellow green eyes were now more striking and vibrant. They looked as if they could pierce right through you. His round boyish face now possessed a more adult look and his neatly cut shoulder length hair was now hanging a little down his back.

"Haku, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"What took you so long? Do you realize it's been five years? When you said you would return I thought you meant sooner. I thought something might have happened to you."

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Chihiro. My plans took a little longer to pan out than I expected. Yubaba manipulated our contract saying that I owed her at least another decade of work. I had to find other means to escape her. I knew the only possible way to escape her was either for her to die, or me."

Chihiro gasped, causing Haku to turn and face her. " I couldn't possibly kill another so I had no choice but to ask her sister. She was reluctant to help at first but in the end she was the one who helped me get away."

Chihiro let the air she'd been holding out. **_I thought he'd killed her. Thanks goodness that he didn't_**. "How did she help you? That is the part that I don't understand."

"Well, she put a bind on her and demanded that she break the contract. The bind would last five years and the night of the fifth year the bind cancels and the person dies. Yubaba took her time with canceling the contract by putting me to any test and giving me every odd job she could think of. She was intent on making me feel her wrath in other means. There was one job that nearly took my life but I'm sure that was her ultimate plan anyway." He stopped to see how his news was affecting Chihiro. She was rubbing her hands together and staring at the ground.

"Does my story bother you?"

"No. It's just that I feel bad now. I'm sorry, Haku. I had no idea what you'd been through and it was selfish of me to be angry with you."

"It's fine. It was worth it. I'm here with you now."

"But that still doesn't explain how you find me."

Haku smiled recalling the conversation he'd had with Zaniba (sp?) before his departure. **_If the love that you two share is real than your soul will go untainted. But if you're just doing it to get back to your home world than your soul will shatter once you reach the other side. If it is truly meant to be than you will feel her aura and it will lead you straight to the one that you seek. Only people who are truly destined have this ability. _**

"I could feel you. There was this feeling deep inside me that led me to you. It's like I could feel your aura."

Chihiro thought back to when she was on the podium. She had this familiar feeling in the pit of her belly. It was almost as if he were standing right next to her. It gave her this reassurance, courage.

"Chihiro, Chihiro!"

"I think someone is calling you."

"Someone…calling..me? Oh! My date. I'd forgotten all about him. I'll be righ-"

"Chihiro. There you are. So this is who you ran off with?" The boy looked at Haku, shooting him a slight glare then redirected his attention to Chihiro. "So, would you like to dance now?"

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I can't. We're kind talking about something very important."

Had to end it here, sorry.


	3. Why?

Okay, this chapter may be just a little boring. I just needed something to hold you guys off until I got to the JUICY bits. Hope you enjoy! And remember to review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you're going to miss everything."

"That's fine with me." Chihiro stated blankly.

Hiro looked over to Haku, his eyes glazed over with an intense hatred. **_'How dare he come and steal MY Chihiro. I've been waiting for the chance to be with her and he will not ruin this for me. That I promise you.' _**

Hiro broke his stare and walked away to join the rest of his peers.

"There's something about him," Haku said quietly.

"Did you say something, Haku?"

"It's nothing." **_Something about him just doesn't seem right. He's no ordinary person. I can feel his troubled aura. _**

"Haku, now that you're here where will you stay? In our time you're only about 17. That's not exactly old enough to live on your own. Not to mention you're not registered. You don't even exist. I guess we have a lot of work to do."

"I hadn't even thought about any of that."

Chihiro smiled. For once she could help him. He'd always help her constantly and saved her and now it was her turn to return the favor. "I have a plan." She looked around for anyone who might be watching. "Do you still have your powers, Haku?"

"In a way. But they are limited as far as the time allowed for usage. I can only use them for short periods of time and when I do my whole body becomes weaker."

"That doesn't sound too good but I think this'll work. I'm going to go in and tell my date that we have to go. We have to head for my house."

Haku grabbed Chihiro's arm tenderly. She turned and for a slight second they were caught in a fiery gaze.

"That won't be necessary." Haku said in a whisper. His words barely made it from his lips. His whole body trembled with the urge…the need to kiss her.

"Haku-" Warm lips covered her own with their unwavering warmth. And gentle arms encircled her body, pulling her closer and filling her with this happiness that felt almost unreal. Her knees began to buckle as she was sucked into this new world that was beyond her own. Then a blue, almost godly light encircled them. Their bodies were lifted from the ground and finally the kiss was broken. Chihiro sat atop Haku's back. Her wine colored prom dress fell on either side and her hair blew wildly as they seamlessly floated.

"Haku- but I thought you said-"

"I know. But I couldn't pass up the chance to be with you. I didn't want anyone to ruin our moment." Chihiro smiled and buried her face into his mane"

They flew for hours before finally going to Chihiro's home. Once their feet touched the ground Haku reverted to his normal form. Falling to his knees he heaved and panted uncontrollably. Droplets of sweat fell to the ground as he held his chest.

"Haku, Haku! What's wrong?"

Haku struggled to keep his eyes open but he lost the battle. His body went limp and he fell to the ground.

Next day----------

Haku awoke to the sun in his eyes and Chihiro lying by his bedside. She still wore her evening gown and her eyes were puffy and swollen. Her hair was spread haphazardly as she slept.

"Haku..please…don't die. Don't leave me. I love you, Haku. Please don't die. HAKU!"

Haku quickly jumped from his spot on the bed and began to hold Chihiro as she began to flail.

"What is going on here?" A woman asked, standing by the door. She had her hair pulled into a bun, a long robe tied tightly around her waist and lonely, tired eyes peeked out behind reading glasses that looked as though they would fall from her face.

"A think she's having a bad dream."

She approached the bed and began to tap Chihiro softly.

"Chihiro, honey. Wake up, come on." She said, rubbing her arm gently.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered before they opened widely. "M-mom."

"It's okay, honey. It was just a bad dream."

"Chihiro, are you okay now?"

"Haku. You're awake. I was so worried." She said burying her head into his chest. " I don't ever want you to do that again."

Chihiro's mother cleared her throat abruptly. "Anyone mind telling me what is going on here and why an unconscious young man somehow appears out of no where?"

"Well, mom," Chihiro said climbing from the bed. "It's a really long story and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. But I just wanted to ask if Haku could stay for a while. He has no where to go."

Chihiro's mother raised a skeptical eyebrow at her daughter but reluctantly agreed to allow Haku to stay. But under one condition. He slept in the guest room right next to her bedroom. After all she wasn't too keen on having two unrelated teenagers of the opposite sex living in the same house.

Chihiro sat motionless in the middle of her bed. So many thoughts were running through her mind that she could barely contain herself. She had never been so afraid in her life. For the second time she'd almost lost him. And that not only made her feel guilty, it also gave her this empty feeling inside.

_**Knock.**_

"Chihiro, may I have a word with you please?"

"Yes, come in."

"So, are we feeling any better?"

"Yes. I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"I'm glad. You know, I was worried about you."

Chihiro laughed. "You were worried about me? I was more worried about you. It's not everyday that someone collapses on me."

"Yes. I am sorry for that. I guess I used it for a little longer than I was supposed to."

"What is causing this "shortage" anyway?"

Well, this is going to have to be all for right now. Since I am using the school computers.


	4. Painful memories

Well, here's the update that you've all been waiting for. I hope it didn't take too long. So I will continue on where I left off.

* * *

"Well, Yubaba put a bind on my powers similar to the one Zeniba put on her . But hers is fatal only if I use my powers more than I'm supposed to. Kind of like what happened last night. I suppose that is the reason for the shortage."

Chihiro nodded. Deciding not to recollect the events of the previous night. Haku noticed her discomfort and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"I apologize for that, Chihiro. That was careless of me. "

"It's okay. I don't understand you reason for doing it, but I don't want you to feel bad about it."

Haku chuckled softly, tilting his head back as his laugh became more boisterous. "And what exactly is so funny?" Chihiro asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"It's just that you've changed so much over time. I remember the first day I met you, you were a frightened little girl. You had about as much courage as a mouse. At one point I thought it'd be hopeless. But as time went on you showed me that there is much more to someone than meets the eye. You were truly courageous. " Haku stopped to look Chihiro in the eye. " You were there when I truly needed you the most and I thank you."

"It's fine. You've helped me more times than I can count. But what I still don't understand is why you helped me in the first place. You didn't even know me yet you still helped. Why?"

"I don't know really. I felt compelled to help you. Something drew me to you. Perhaps it's the connection we share that drew me to you. I'm not sure really. And I also saw a piece of myself within you. I too was scared and confused when I arrived to that world, but Yubaba spared me because of the power that I possessed."

Chihiro sat emotionless as she processed the information that she was receiving. Until this day nothing in the past had really occurred to her.

"Haku, something has been bothering me."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, since you were able to get here does that mean that someone or something else will be able to come to this world?"

"Actually, I have no idea. That has been my biggest fear since I arrived here. But there's no need to worry, I will protect you if any threats come our way."

"Thank you, Haku. That makes me feel a lot better." She said smiling softly.

"Chihiro, I've noticed that I haven't seen your father since I arrived here. Is he out on a business trip or something?"

Chihiro's smile faded. "Actually, my father died. A year after I met you in the Spirit World. The doctors have no idea what it was. Some unknown illness." Chihiro began to feel a knot build in her throat as she continued. "But my mom recently married another man."

"From the way you said it I get the feeling you don't like him very much."

"He's never done anything to me so I supposed I have no reason to dislike him although I can't help but envy him every now and then."

"I suppose that is understandable. But the only thing that frightens me is I haven't seen a truly sincere smile from you. I can feel that something is troubling you but I won't pry."

"Thank you, Haku. I appreciate that.," Chihiro stated nonchalantly.

"Chihiro, would you and your friend like to join the rest of us for dinner?"

"The rest of us…He must be back."

"Then let's go join them for dinner, shall we?" Haku said taking Chihiro's hand into his own.

Chihiro and Haku were greeted at the stairs by a man who looked no older than forty yet his aura made him seem as though he had the wisdom and sophistication of a ninety year old man. But the thing that bothered Haku was that this man also had a familiar feel about him. A feel that felt almost too familiar. And this made Haku hesitant and uneasy.

"And who is this young man and to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting him?" The man said with a smile.

"This is Haku and he'll be staying with us for a while." Chihiro put her temper in check before she continued. "If that's okay with you that is."

"That's fine. As long as he sleeps in the downstairs guest room."

"Isn't that funny. My mother said the exact same thing."

"Chihiro, have a seat. We will act like we have some manners and enjoy our meal."

"So, Haku. If you don't mind my asking, what is your reason for staying with us?"

* * *

This is **_REALLY_** short. But I wanted to get this posted. I'll have another posted in about a day or so. Or I'll just edit this chapter. 


	5. Confusion

Sorry it took so long for the update. I'm at my best friend's house so I got the chance to update. First I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. Please continue to review my story. Good news, I am getting a whole new computer in the next two weeks. Please continue to review my story.

* * *

"So Haku. If you don't mind my asking, what is your reason or staying with us?" 

"Well, I've come from a pretty bad situation and Chihiro agreed to help me. Don't worry, it's nothing that'll put her in harms way."**_ I hope not._**

He nodded his head slightly, accepting Haku's answer.

"So, Chihiro how did you two meet?"

"Well, let's see." Chihiro said sarcastically. "I met him when we were moving right before my dad died."

"Ah, I see."

"Honey, don't you think you've asked enough questions for now?" Chihiro's mother asked, touching his shoulder.

He laughed. "I guess we can end this interrogation now then."

"I think I'm going to excuse myself from the table now. This is becoming way too much for me to stand." Chihiro said, walking from the table and disappearing upstairs.

"I don't know what to do with that girl. She's been like this for the past few years. It's like she hasn't gotten over the fact that her dad is dead." Chihiro's mom said shaking her head.

"Well, something like that is hard to get over. It's kind of difficult knowing that someone is trying to replace a spot that they could never truly fill in the first place." Haku said frowning still. Her statement had pissed him off. "I think I'll excuse myself now."

Haku excused himself and went upstairs to join Chihiro. He entered her room only to find her attempting to climb out of the window.

"Trying to run away, are we?"

Chihiro hung her head in shame. "I just can't take this anymore. I'm so tired of her acting like everything is ok. Like it never happened. It gets on my nerves."

"Okay, do you really want to get out of here?" Haku said a glint of mischief apparent in his eyes.

"As long as you promise not to use your powers. I don't want any repeats of the other day."

"Don't worry, there won't be any repeats." The ever so familiar blue light appeared around him and he was transformed. He swept up Chihiro and they landed on the ground not too far from her home. After Haku transformed back they began to walk through the deserted streets of Wojimbo Avenue.

I'm going to take a long shot with this one, but I'm going to guess that you don't like your step-father very much."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It's very obvious. But what has he done for you not to like him?"

"Well, it may not seem like much to you, but I'll tell you anyway." Chihiro cleared her throat. "Well I don't know what it is but it seems like he's trying to fill my dad's shoes. He tries to do all the things that my dad did. I guess he thinks it'll make me like him."

"I figured as much. And I guess your mother doesn't make matters any better with her behavior."

"You guessed it."

Chihiro and Haku walked for another hour before deciding to head back. Chihiro completely exhausted went off to bed, Haku sat on the rooftop thinking to himself silently.

**_Chihiro's dream_**:

"Chihiro!"

"Haku, is that you?"

_Rattling chains_

"Haku!"

_Muffled voices_

"It's all over, little girl."

_The chains rattle again_

"Yubaba? What have you done with Haku?"

_Footsteps approaching_.

"I don't think that's any of your concern right now. Your main concern should be your own life for right now."

_The feeling of hands around her neck_

"Chihiro, where are you?"

Can't speak. Not enough air in her lungs.

**_Ending of dream_**.

"Chihiro, wake up."

Chihiro awoke to an unfamiliar place. She'd remembered specifically going to bed in her room.

"Haku, where are –" She didn't need the answer. This place looked all too familiar to her. "The bath house? But how did we-"

"I'm not sure right now. I woke up here and you just got here. All I can remember is being tied up with some chains."

Chihiro gasped. "I saw that in my dream."

"And these bruises on your neck, how did those get there?"

Chihiro sat upright and wrapped her arms around her knees rocking back and forth manically. "This doesn't make any sense. This can't be happening. There is absolutely no way that we should be back in the Spirit World." She was nearly on the brink of tears. Just a while ago she was walking with Haku having a perfectly good conversation and now she was back in the place that she'd just years ago escaped.

Haku placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "I know all of this is overwhelming but we have to work together to get through this. I can't have you losing your mind on me. Okay?"

"Yes, I guess. But what do we do?" **_So she really thinks I'm Haku. This could work out a lot better than I thought. _**

"Chihiro." Called a familar voice.

"Hiro, is that you?"

A figured stepped from the shadows with a battered face and a body adorned with bruises.

"How did you get here, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know. I just appeared here out of no where. I went to bed and when I woke up I was here." He said breathlessly.

Haku glared at the young boy and gave a disapproving look.

"Haku, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can always go to Zeniba's. She could probably tell us what's going on here." And I can kill that wench for putting a bind on my powers. Killing four birds with one stone. How clever of me.

_**Yubaba's dungeon**_

**_Chihiro, where are you? I can't allow anything to happen to you. _**Haku rattled the chains furiously hoping for them to break. **_Maybe I could use my powers. _**

A blue light began to emit from Haku's body only to burn out as quickly as it'd started.

"There's no use in even trying. Your powers won't work here." Came a familiar voice.

**_Wait, I know that voice. That voice belongs to_**-

"You. I know something was wrong with you when I met you. So I was wrong about Hiro. You were behind this all along. So you must have Yubaba working under you."

"You're a clever one, aren't you? Let's see how clever you are once I kill your little girlfriend."

"But why? Why would you lead on someone just to hurt them in the end. Now I understand." Haku said glaring at the older man. "If you do anything to Chihiro, I will kill you. That I promise."

* * *

I'll give anyone a cookie who can figure out the mystery person. Remember to review by the way.

_**- Twisted Enigmas**_


	6. Tempers rising

Guess what this is…An update! Okay, I thank you all for the reviews. The following people get cookies.

Gingy Mittens

COOLANGELS

Kish Lover123

And Nanirain seems to prefer cupcakes…so there it is. I suppose it was kind of obvious. But, oh well. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that a threat, my dear Haku? Himroku asked, laughing.

"No. Not at all. That's not a threat. It's a promise." Haku said, smugly. A glint of anger in his normally emotionless eyes. Himroku felt a shiver go down his spine but dismissed it as a chill.

"Your threat's don't scare me, little boy."

"If that is the case why can I sense the fear on you?" The man frowned and approached Haku, only mere inches from his face.

"You think you're so big now, but you're under my control. You don't have the power to do anything. You can only sit here helpless while we tear your life apart. When we kill your little girlfriend I'll be sure to take pictures as a memory. Let's see how much you'll like to see that."

Haku's anger rose. He felt his every vein surge with this immeasurable anger that he felt throughout his body. He began to shake at the chains again. This time more furiously, causing the whole room to seem as though it was shaking. Himroku backed away from the boy, fear prominent in his every nerve.

_**I thought Yubaba said that she'd put a bind on his powers. Wait. She did. I was there…How is this possible?**_

Haku's body glowed with a blue light as he tore at the chains trying to escape. He yanked one last time and finally the chains snapped. He fell to the ground, his hands on the floor. His body was still glowing with this blue light that looked like a fire that couldn't be extinguished. He lifted his head and looked Himroku in his eyes.

Himroku felt even more fear shoot down his body . Haku's eyes no longer possessed any human-like traits. They too glowed with this light. Haku began to laugh hysterically as he rose to his feet. It was as if a demon had taken over his mind and body. He started towards Himroku, still laughing hysterically. He lifted his hand as a brighter light began to encircle his hand.

"I will kill you, Himroku!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that we're going the right way, Haku?" Chihiro said throwing a glance his way.

"I'm sure that it's this way. I've been here before, you know!"

_**What's wrong with Haku. He's never been so impatient. This can't be Haku! Chihiro took a closer look . This really isn't Haku. He never had a mole. Why didn't I notice this earlier? I can't believe this. What am I going to do? "Haku, please give me strength." Chihiro whispered to herself. **_

"Here we are. I told you I knew where I was going." Yubaba reached to turn the knob but her hand went straight through the door.

_**A hologram? That means we really didn't leave my world. We can get home if only I can find the way out. **_

"Hiro, come with me. I know how we can get out of here." Chihiro said grabbing his arm. "Let's go." She yanked at his arm only to find that he wasn't moving. "Hiro, what are you doing? Let's go."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. But I can't allow you to go anywhere. How else can I kill Haku if I don't have my bait."

Chihiro gasped. "Hiro, what do you mean?" Hiro turned to look at her, his scars and bruises fading instantly.

"I mean that I'm not the person that you think I am. You are truly naïve, Chihiro. Think about it. Haku tried to break his contract with Yubaba, of course she wasn't going to let him go that easily. She'd been planning to get you two back for the longest. Haku was not the only one that was allowed to leave the Spirit World. Your step-father and I were also allowed to leave. You think your father died of an illness." He stopped momentarily to laugh. "No, it wasn't an illness."

He came closer to Chihiro so he could whisper in her ear. "Actually I used my magic to kill off all his vital organs. Did you forget I was there the day he died?"

With tears streaming down her eyes she pushed Hiro away from her and started to run, but he grabbed her and yanked her closer to him.

"Hiro, what is the meaning of this? Where is Zeniba?"

"You old fool. This is a holographic world. We're no longer in the spirit world. We're in the human world."

"You dare defy me?"

"You no longer have control over me. I control myself." He lifted his hand and it caused Yubaba's body to fall to the ground." Chihiro gasped and tried to escape again. He tightened his grip and yanked her harder this time.

"If you try to run from me again I **_will _**break this arm. What good will you be as my wife with a broken arm?"

"I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it." She paused to look him in the eyes. "I hope Haku tears you apart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku walked aimlessly trying to find Chihiro. But it seemed like she was no where to be found. Then he felt her. Her aura seemed troubled. Like someone was trying to hurt her. And that was not the only aura he felt. He also felt Hiro's. But it was different. It had a darker feel to it this time. **_So Kato you decided to come out of hiding. I won't forgive you for what you did to me before and I really won't forgive you if you harm Chihiro. _**


	7. Confronting Kato

Okay, here's an update. Please remember to review. And I would like to say thank you to everyone has reviewed my story. This chapter will be very short because I just want to know what your response will be to my random change of storyline. Sorry. Tell me what you think.

Hiro laughed heartily. "I'm supposed to be afraid of Haku?" He laughed again holding his chest. "I'm sure you don't know this but Haku and I got way back. We both worked for Yubaba at one point but it seems that she preferred Haku. But that's fine because she will pay for her mistake dearly," He said throwing a glance at Yubaba.

Chihiro felt her blood run cold as the thought of Haku not being able to help her struck a cord in her mind.

**_What if something has happened to Haku? What if I never get to see him again? _**Tears welled up in her eyes but she would never allow them to spill. She dare not give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt again. This new realization in turn also made her feel stronger. It made her feel as though she could rely on her own strength and that is what she intended to do. She turned to look Hiro into his eyes. She snatched away from him again and backed up standing tall.

"I warned you, little girl but yet you still wish to be stubborn. I guess the only way to teach you is to punish you."

"If you touch her I will remove your head from your shoulders," Haku said landing on the ground, his light diminishing just before his feet touched the ground.

"I see that you've managed to make our little gathering, eh Haku?"

"Spare me the bullshit, Kato! What do you want with me?"

Chihiro turned amazed to Haku. Never had she heard him curse or even get angry. He was always so calm and collected.

"Temper, temper Haku. Since when do you ever let your temper get out of check?"

"Answer the question! What do you want with me?"

"Your power."

"My power? What could you possibly do with my power?"

"I don't think that concerns you."

Haku tightened his fist. It amazed him how he could make him just this mad. He had never felt this much anger swell up inside of him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, but the harder he tried the angrier he got. Before he knew it another swirl of blue light surrounded him. He opened his eyes and they were red. His blue aura mixed in with a red color and glowed so brightly that it look as if he were on fire. His aura grew and the ground surrounding him began to crack. Chihiro looked down to her feet as a crack began to grow beneath her. "Haku, please snap out of it! Please!" Chihiro screamed watching the crack grow even larger. Afraid to move she couldn't get her limps to move her to a safer place. Before she knew it the ground had began to crumble. She closed her eyes awaiting her collision with whatever lied beneath her. She didn't feel herself falling but instead she noticed that she were floating. She opened her eyes to find the she too was wrapped in a blue light. It felt so warm to her senses and it comforted her.

"See, Haku. This is your power. You've finally awaken. Join me, Haku. We can be powerful and rule the spirit world and the human world alike," Kato stated triumphantly.

Haku laughed. "If you think I'd ever join up with you, you're sadly mistaken. The only thing I wish to do is live a normal life. With Chihiro by my side."

"Well if you don't wish to join up with me, my dear brother than I guess I will have to kill you as planned and just _take_ your powers."

_**Brother? Haku and Hiro are brothers? How can this be...this is all so confusing. I don't understand any of this.**_

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that."

Kato smiled and closed his eyes, a black aura encircled his body and a red light swirled into it. When he opened his eyes they too were red just as Haku's were.

"This is your last chance. Join me, Haku."

"My answer remains as it was before." Haku said blankly.

"Fine. Have it your way."


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do in no way own Spirited Away nor any of it's characters.

Now that is all over with I shall get on with the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Haku planted his feet into the ground preparing for Kato's attack. He knew that this fight would be harder than any other that he'd been in. Kato's power matched his, possibly surpassed it. Kato lunged forward at Haku the red light around his hand taking on a darker color. Haku barely had a chance to react. He quickly side-stepped his attack. His eyes widened. He was amazed at how much speed Kato had.

"Surprised, big brother?" Kato said smirking.

"Yes, but don't think that your speed will decide the outcome."

"But I know what can." Haku didn't notice just how close Kato had gotten to Chihiro until it was too late. He grabbed Chihiro and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. Chihiro attempted to pull from his grasp but he overpowered her. "I warned you about that once," Kato said in a vile tone. "Do not test my patience, Chihiro," Kato said yanking the young girl's arm which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Release her at once," Haku said anger dripped like venom from his words. Haku felt anger flow through his veins and rise to his chest. His blood seemed to boil as his anger reached an extraordinary high. As if his body commanded itself his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists. His aura began to glow brighter. The blue that once existed diminished completely as it was dominated by the red. His aura once again began to swirl around him and his hair flew wildly. He opened his eyes and both Chihiro and Kato gasped. Haku's eyes were black as night, and red streaks covered his wrists and spread to his fingertips. His whole body pulsed with the endless power that now ran through him.

"So you've finally decided to let it all out, eh Haku?" Kato said mockingly. "Fine then. We shall see which of us is the stronger brother."

Haku let out a boistrous laugh but instead of retorting, he planted his feet and stood waiting for his brother to approach him. Kato pushed Chihiro to the ground and took off lunging at Haku. As he got closer Haku's aura began to brighten just as Kato's did. Kato tried to stop but it was too late. His light spread and engulfed him into it's blinding death trap. Only a painful moan was heard. When the light finally disappeared Chihiro opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped. There was nothing in sight. There was no sign of Yubaba or Kato. All the remained was a large crater. Chihiro was almost afraid to approach Haku as his eyes still remained pitch black in color and this aura still encircled his body. Chihiro closed her eyes and gathered her courage. He'd helped her too many times for her not to return the favor.

She hesitantly took a step forward never taking her eyes off of him. "Haku. Are you okay?"

_**No response**._

"Haku, if you're alright please tell me."

_**No response**._

"Haku, please!" Chihiro yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**No response**._

Haku began to approach Chihiro, his hands flat against his sides. He stared into her eyes never breaking eye contact. Chihiro felt her insides tighten as fear consumed her. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Something inside her told her that she had to run, that she had to do something but her body would not obey her wishes. They were only a mere inch apart when Haku fell to his knees. He coughed and chocked, occasionally taking in deep breaths. Chihiro moved to approach him but his aura sparked around him forbidding her to get any closer.

"Haku please let me help you." Chihiro pleaded. Fear of him no longer was an issue. If she were going to lose her life she'd prefer that it be this way. Before Chihiro could take another step towards him Haku threw his head back, and began to yell. Painful moans escaped him as his body jerked and convulsed. His aura would flicker blue than turn red again. It was as if his mind was battling itself. His former self was battling this new side that had taken over. The scene before her scared Chihiro so much she began to back away from him. Confusion raced in her mind. It took her all of a minute before she rushed to Haku and flung her arms around him. She held as his jerking and convulsions shook him violently.

"Haku, please snap out of it!" She screamed. "Please! I know the true Haku. Who is kind and sweet. Who would never hurt anyone. That is the true Haku!" Chihiro screamed even louder. Haku stopped convulsing as the red light finally faded and the blue light won over. Haku fell to his knees again and began to cough as if clearing his throat. He lifted his head to look at Chihiro. He caught her eye and smiled softly before falling on the ground again.

* * *

She lied on her bed tears were streaming down her cheeks at full force. It'd been nearly two days and she hadn't eaten nor drank anything. She couldn't bring herself to even move after what had happened. She felt so guilty. It hurt her so much it made her sick. Her stomach began to constrict. She tried to throw up but with nothing in her it was as if she was being torn inside out. She couldn't face his death..there was nothing in her that could force her to face it.

"I know you're hurting right now but you have to face it. He's gone." Chihiro rubbed her mother's back trying her best to comfort her. "Mom, I'll be right back."

Chihiro went to the room next to her mothers to check on Haku.

"How are you feeling?" Chihiro said smiling softly.

"Much better now that you're here. Is your mom okay?"

"She's still a little shaken." Chihiro said sighing. "But I think she'll get through this."

Haku reached for Chihiro taking her wrist pulling her next to him in the bed. Chihiro laid on his chest, sighing contently. She closed her eyes losing herself in the rhythmic beats of his heart and the soft heaving of his chest.

"Chihiro, there's something that I want to ask you."

Chihiro sat up and looked him in his eyes. "Yes, Haku?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" He stared at the ceiling not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Because, I wanted to ask if you would be my wife." He looked into her eyes searching for any emotion. Before she could respond he continued. "We've been through so much together. And you've stuck by my side even when you could have let me die. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Chihiro."

Chihiro was silent. How could she respond?

"Yes." She breathed out. "Of course I will."

Haku smiled and lifted his head to catch her lips in a fiery kiss. When they broke apart he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into the embrace. He laid a kiss upon her forehead before whispering..."I love you."

* * *

I don't exactly think I'll end it here..there are other things that need to be clarified so you can expect either a longer 10th chapter or two more short ones. Thank you for reviewing! 


	9. You thought it was over?

Ahh...Someone noticed. Only one person! I wasn't gonna update until _someone_ noticed. That fight was a little too easy. As you should have noticed..Haku clearly stated that Kato was powerful and maybe his powers surpassed his own...it would take a little more than a ball of light to kill off the main villian! Oh yeah..and Chihiro and Haku will be getting a little close in this chapter. Not enough for a lemon though because I would have to move the rating up..and that would disturb me a little. This is for my fangirls!

* * *

Chihiro felt her insides smile. She'd felt that he loved her but him voicing his feelings overwhelmed him. Happiness consumed her but she couldn't put aside the feeling of worry that seemed to seep within her. **_Is this truly the end? Was it truly that simple to defeat Kato. _**She replayed the events in her mind. **_That aura that surrounded Kato was so powerful. It was nearly as powerful as Haku's. Haku couldn't have been defeated that easily, so how was Kato. I wonder if Haku noticed._**

"Haku."

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"There are a few questions that I need to ask you."

Haku sighed softly. "It's about Kato and I, isn't it?" Chihiro nodded.

"How exactly are you two brothers?"

"Well as you know I embody the spirit of the water dragon. And he embodies the spirit of the fire dragon. So we're not brother in a biological sense."

"I understand. So there are only two of you?"

"No, actually there are a few more. Your step-father was the spirit of Earth, Himroku."

Chihiro closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew something didn't feel quite right with him. What are the others?"

"And I believe the spirit of wind. I'm sure there are more but I've never heard word of those."

"And what is the wind spirit's name?"

"I don't know really. Either it's deceased or it hasn't realized it's powers. It took me a long time to realize mine."

"Oh. And Haku, about Kato. It can't really be over, can it?"

"No," Haku replied flatly. "I hoped that you hadn't noticed. My intentions weren't to deceive you but I wanted you to be happy," Haku said pulling Chihiro into the embrace tightly. "It will take a lot more to defeat him then that. Our problems with Yubaba are over, she is no more. She was the one who perished in that fight. Kato sacrificed her to save himself."

"I figured as much. So that means that he will come back for us then?"

"Most likely. And as much as I hate to face it he may just come after you, or your mother to get back at me. But I won't allow you to get hurt." Chihiro nodded and buried her face into his chest. "I may have to leave you again, Chihiro."

"No. You can't leave."

"I will not put you and your mother in danger."

Chihiro pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I lost you once and I **_will not _**lose you again, Haku. No matter what I want to be by your side. I want to be with you." Haku smiled and pulled Chihiro near him again, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Yes, Chihiro. I will not leave you." Although Haku promised that he would not leave Chihiro's side he was still battling himself within. He could not put her in danger, but at the same time he could not leave her alone in case Kato had something up his sleeve. But what about her mother? She would probably go insane if she was exposed to something like that. Haku closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**_Himroku is dead and now only I remain. I could easily have the world at my feet but I need someone at my side. _**

Kato got on his knees and looked at the statue of the wind spirit.

"Wind spirit, hear me. I ask that you come to this world and free it of its enemies. I ask that you destroy Haku, spirit of water. He wishes to destroy us all and has already slain our brother, Himroku." Kato began to chant loudly as the statue of the wind spirit began to shine with a brilliant light. Kato began to chant louder, and the light grew brighter. The light grew as bright as it could before the statue crumbled. The light dispersed, flying off in all directions. Kato smirked and climbed to his feet. He turned to look at the crumbled statue and began to walk off. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Haku sighed as the warm water ran over his body loosening all of his tense muscles. He leaned his head back into the water running his hands through his hair to free it of the shampoo. Haku sighed and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his body. His long hair dripped as he walked back to his room.

Chihiro sat silently...Something about what Haku said unnerved her a little. She had to know more about the spirits. She sprung from her bed and hurriedly started towards Haku's room. Not paying much attention to where she was going she ran right into him, and fell on her butt. Chihiro raised her head and look into Haku's eyes. Those vibrant green eyes...those eyes that she'd learned to love to peer into. She backed away from him containing the gasp that threatened to spill from her mouth. Haku was looking down at her, his long black hair dripping wet. A few strings hung damply on his chest, causing water to run down his finely toned body and soak into the towel around his waist. Haku had truly changed over the five years. He was not that young boy anymore. He was truly a man.

"Are you okay?" Haku said reaching his hand out to help her up. Chihiro took his hand and climbed to her feet.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Chihiro blushed and turned away. "Umm...I was going to ask you something but I'll wait until your dressed."

"That's fine." Haku said entering his room. He closed the door behind him softly.

**_Oh my goodness..What was that? I can't believe I just stared at him like that. I wonder what he's thinking. _**Chihiro giggled. **_I'm sure he's not thinking what I am.

* * *

_**

I'm terrible! But it was coming sooner or later. So, did you like? Don't count me out yet. I hope you guys didn't think I was just going to let it end there, did you! I actually didn't think anyone would notice. I was going to update eventually though, I promise!


	10. The Wind Goddess

Sorry for the delay, I was a little sick. I am a little now, but I wanted to update my stories. I will say this though, I will give you 6+ pages the next update. Hope you'll like that. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"You can come in now, Chihiro." Haku said pulling his shirt down. He picked up his discarded towel and folded it, lying it on the bed. Chihiro stepped in, her head hung slightly. 

"I wanted to ask you more about the spirits."

"I told you just about everything I know, but if you have more questions I will try my best to answer them."

"How do people become spirits in the first place?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about the details but they say that only a person that embodies innocence is granted these powers. You must have a pure heart and soul to become a spirit."

Chihiro squinted. "If that is the case, how were Kato and Himroku allowed to become spirits."

"Well, at one point they did have pure hearts and souls but overtime they became greedy, and hungry for more power. "

"How did you realize your power?"

" I did not realize that I had any powers until I was nearly killed. By Kato and Himroku no less." Haku cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "For some reason it seems that they know who has power within them. I think it has something to do with Yubaba. I think she gave them a new power."

"So that means that Kato knows who the wind spirit is."

"Exactly." Haku sighed and laid back, his arms behind his head.

"Haku."

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything at all."

"Promise me that you will not die."

Haku froze slightly. He was not expecting that from her. He sat up slowly, and wrapped his arms around her. "I will not die, Chihiro. I could not possibly leave you."

Chihiro's eyes began to water as she felt tears slowly drip from her eyes. "Haku, I can't lose you again. If you die on me I'll never forgive you."

Later on that day

Chihiro stood and yawned, stretching her stiff muscles. **_How long were we laying there_**? She asked herself mentally. She looked at Haku who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled softly. Nothing gave her more pleasure than to be in his presence. Chihiro walked down the stairs, wishing she had eaten something earlier. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

Chihiro opened the refrigerator looking over everything in it **_Leftover chicken, chocolate milk and ketchup_**. She sighed softly and removed the container of chicken from the fridge. She put some on a plate and put it into the microwave.

She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs waiting for her food to finish warming.

_**Chihiro.**_

Chihiro stood from the chair looking around frantically. She recognized that voice. It'd haunted her every single minute.

_**Chihiro I know that you can hear me. **_

Chihiro dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around them, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Go away!"

_**Chihiro, answer me.**_

"Go away!"

Chihiro closed her eyes as she felt a rush of energy flow through her. She opened her eyes, shaking her head. This new energy passed through her every muscle and her veins. It was nearly painful as it spread throughout her body. It felt as though her insides were being ripped out as it began to grow stronger. She couldn't help but cry out as pain consumed her.

"Chihiro, are you okay?"

Chihiro moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. Light penetrated her eyes forcing her to close them quickly. She rubbed her eyes softly and attempted to open them again. This time, she allowed herself to adjust before she opened them completely.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Haku said removing the damp towel from her head.

"What happened to me?"

Haku laughed lightly.

"Well my dear Chihiro. It seems that you are the wind goddess."

"What, me! How is that possible. You gotta be kidding me." She quickly stood to her feet, only to immediately feel dizzy and fall right back into Haku's arms. "I feel terrible."

"That's because you have to adjust to this new power that you have."

"New power." Chihiro whispered. "Why? I don't want a new power. After all that's happened..now this."

"Chihiro, you shouldn't see it as a burden. There must be something special about you for the gods to bless you with this power."

"I don't see it as a blessing. It seems to me that it will merely be another burden that I must carry upon my shoulders." Chihiro laughed to herself.

"Did you feel this same way, Haku?"

"Yes. I was truly terrified. I had to fight myself mentally everyday to try and look on the bright side. But at that time it seemed as if there wasn't one. Although I did my share of dirty deeds I now see that I must use what I have to help those that need it."

"But what about me? I can barely help myself."

"Don't say that. You are a strong person."

"Sure if a strong person goes around tripping over her own feet."

"You must be strong. Do not allow the negative energy to consume you."

Chihiro nodded. "Haku, I'm a little tired."

"Then you should rest."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Yes, anything."

Kato grinned to himself. **_So my dear Chihiro is the Wind Goddess. Surely I would have though it would be some young boy that I could easily manipulate. But I suppose this makes it all the better. Chihiro is a weak-minded girl. Surely I can trust her to break down. Kato smiled to himself. Perhaps I can get rid of Haku too

* * *

Okay, this is all for now. I plan to make the next a little longer so I can give you a bit more background into Haku and Kato's past and why the wind spirit chose Chihiro. Yes, my story has many twist and turns..but I guess that's what I do._**


	11. Answered questions, and close encounters

Before starting I would like to say this. I received my first rude review for this story. Or perhaps it was just rude to me. Well, I am sorry if it upsets anyone that I made up a last name for Chihiro. I did not have much time to search for it. And excuse me if I got a **_FEW _**lines wrong in the ending. Humans do make mistakes. I would like to take this time out to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to review my story. It's people like you that make writing all worth it. And I understand some people like to give a little constructive criticism but damn, there is only so far that you can go before pissing me off. ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry for the long author notes. I will let you get on with your reading now.

* * *

Chihiro battled herself mentally trying to figure out why this power was given to her. **_Am I still just as normal as other girls my age? Will people notice that I have this strange power within me? How do I control the power, and what if I kill someone? _**Chihiro clenched her eyes shut trying to shut out the worries that seemed to penetrate every corner of her mind. She was so enthralled in trying to get her senses together she didn't notice Haku until he touched her.

"Chihiro." He said tapping her on her shoulder lightly. Chihiro flinched, letting out a long, uneven breath.

"Haku, you scared me half to death."

"I apologize." He said sincerely. "But there are some things that I would like to speak to you about. Some things that you should know." Chihiro instantly felt that deep down inside she was not prepared for what she was about to hear.

"Although Kato and I are not blood relatives, we do indeed have a strong bond. He and I were very close before he became the person that he is today. We'd met because he was new to our town. He was an extremely shy boy. He didn't speak much. I took it upon myself to speak to him, and in no time we were instantly friends. He spent most of his time at my house, he was there almost every night. It was like this for a while then his mother became involved with Himroku. I know it seems pretty odd that we all ended up connected so closely, but I guess the Gods have a way with picking on people. Himroku was an extremely gentle man and we spent a lot of tine around him. I even considered him to be a father to me." Haku said, a faint smile on his face. "But that all changed the night we received our powers. It seemed to me that they knew perhaps a little more than I did, that or they were power hungry. Instantly it seemed that they were after me but one night I guess I was tired of taking it. Or either it was just my time but I felt something consume me and next thing I knew Kato and Himroku were gone. They'd completely vanished. I hadn't seen them until the Spirit World. They were henchmen of Yubaba's as well but it seems she liked me better and I became her most trusted apprentice. I supposed jealously got the worse of them and they tried to kill me again. Yubaba sealed them away. And I guess when she lost me she figured she would allow them to exact revenge upon me."

Chihiro sat silently, processing the information given to her. Chihiro put her hands on her head and drew in her knees to her chest. "I can't do this, Haku. I can't take all of this pressure."

Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro and kissed her on her forehead tenderly. "Chihiro I believe in you. You are strong. Even the tears that you shed are a sign of strength. It takes a lot of inner strength to show emotion."

Chihiro looked into Haku's green eyes, smiling inwardly at his sincerity. Haku lifted Chihiro's chin, placing a kiss on her lips softly. Unable to tear away himself away from her, he kissed her again. This time more forceful, more passionate. He pulled her closer, enjoying the shivers she made.

Both Haku and Chihiro found themselves lost in some parallel fantasy world, emerged in a world of bliss conjured up by their nearness. It left them both to wonder how something as simple as a kiss could make them want to be this way forever. Simply wrapped in each other's warm embrace. Unmoved by the outside world. Unfazed by the worries that hung thickly in the air around them like a suffocating fog. But the bliss that consumed them ended with the break of the kiss.

Chihiro stumbled breathlessly, "H-Haku."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. I don't know why I-"

Chihiro shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek, stroking it gently.

* * *

_**Meanwhile

* * *

**_

Kato surveyed the ruins of the battlefield, looking for clues. **_Something caused Haku's power to flare that way. I must know what that is. Although I cannot say that his power matched mine, one must wonder if he can become any more powerful. Well, I suppose now that Himroku is out of the way I can take full pleasure in the reward of Haku's death._** Kato searched frantically but to his dismay did not find anything that would come close to answering his questions. Since he could not find out what proved to increase his power he figured that it was now time to make his move. An eerie red smoke engulfed him and once it faded, he was gone.

He sat silently, motionlessly enthraled in the book before him. Now was the time to summon the wind goddess. Now was the time that he would make his move. Now was the time that he would bring all of this to an end. Soon, he would have everyone bowing to his feet.

Kommen Sie zu mir Windgöttin und geben Sie mir Ihre Kraft. Lassen Sie uns zusammentreffen wird derjenige, so dass wir denjenigen genannt Haku zerstören können.Ich bitte Sie, Windgöttin. Kommen Sie zu mir, und wir können über diese Welthand in der Hand herrschen.

_(Come to me, Wind Goddess give me your strength. Let us meet, let us join together and destroy the one called Haku. I ask you, wind goddess. Come to me, and we can rule over this world hand in the hand._)

A silvery light began to emit from the book as a hysterical laugh filled the cave.

* * *

Chihiro felt something call her. Not call, but perhaps pull her. It was as if something was calling her, but she could not hear it, she could feel it. Then she heard it. That same voice that'd called out to her last night. But she was no longer afraid of this voice. Instead she wanted to go to this voice just to see what it wanted from her. "I will come to you, Kato." Chihiro whispered silently. She was engulfed in a silver light, and then she vanished.

When Chihiro arrived in the cave, Kato had his back facing her, the silver light still shone around him.

"What do you want with me, Kato?" Chihiro asked coldly. She swallowed the fear that welled inside her when he turned to her.

"I want you, Wind goddess."

"My name is Chihiro. And what do you want with me?"

"I want you to stand by my side. I want you on my side."

"No. I shall remain at Haku's side. I will never join sides with someone as cold-spirited as yourself." Chihiro gasped inwardly. She'd never heard herself speak with such courage. Perhaps this was all getting to her.

"Well if you wish to remain at Haku's side then I guess killing you will be my only option. Kato advanced on her, his black and blue light wrapped around his hand. This is all Chihiro saw before she flew up, drenched with sweat. **_What was that? That was no ordinary dream. It felt so real. I could smell the musky scent of the cave, and I could feel Kato's voice burn a whole through me._**

Chihiro bit her lip as reality set in. **_Perhaps it was a premonition. Does that mean that I will die to Kato's hand?

* * *

_**

I know I promised six pages but I didn't have the heart, nor did I think that I'd feel well enough to even write it this soon, so you got the same old three pages.So, review. I'd like to know what you think. Somehow I feel as though I'm slipping off the horse. What do you think? By the way...What Kato was saying was in German.


	12. Final Confrontation I

Haku sat motionlessly, his thoughts entangled with confusion. It still puzzled him as to why the wind spirit would have chose Chihiro. Surely with everything that happened to her she held some hatred within her, and that would undoubtly taint her pure soul. But perhaps she did not withhold hatred. He looked to the sleeping girl. **_She looks so peaceful. If only she could always remain this way. Sometimes I wonder how she can possibly stay the way she is with all the stress she is forced to bare. Something has to keep her going. _**Haku's thoughts were interrupted when the girl began to stir.

"Chihiro."

Her eyes fluttered and she opened them to look at Haku.

"Haku, I have something to tell you."

"Is that so? Then I suppose we have more to deal with then first expected. But that does not matter. We will overcome this, Chihiro."

She nodded. "I will be strong. And I _will _stand by your side until all of this is over. That I promise."

"Now Chihiro, I know that this is not something that you want to do, but there is a possibility that we may end up in the Spirit World. Not permanently mind you. I just don't want it to affect you."

"It's fine. I am prepared for anything that may happen."

_**Meanwhile**_

**_So she is prepared for anything that may happen. That is fine. Since Chihiro insists on siding with Haku I will just have to absorb her powers as well as Haku's. Sadly she will die in the process but I guess that is a well fit punishment for refusing me. _**He looked at his hands. Black symbols covered his hands and spread until they covered his shoulders. Kato laughed menacingly. **_There is no possible way that anyone can defeat me._** A light began to shine and slowly started to engulf him. " Well, Haku. I suppose that this is the end." He said before finally disappearing.

* * *

Haku sat in the living room allowing himself to once again become enthralled in his thoughts. Something did not sit right with him. Kato was taking entirely too much time to come after him. He'd never been the type to hesitate, so why now? It took Haku only all of a minute before a slight realization began to set in. **_Chihiro's new powers could be the reason why he is hesitating. Could he be responsible for the wind spirit's decision? No, that was left entirely up to the spirit. But he could be responsible for releasing it. But why? _**Haku though back to when they'd had that confrontation with Kato. 

"_See, Haku. This is your power. You've finally awaken. Join me, Haku. We can be powerful and rule the spirit world and the human world alike," Kato stated triumphantly._

_He laughed. "If you think I'd ever join up with you, you're sadly mistaken. The only thing I wish to do is live a normal life. With Chihiro by my side."_

"_Well if you don't wish to join up with me, my dear brother than I guess I will have to kill you as planned and just **take **your powers."_

_**What exactly did he mean by take them? Does he plan to absorb my powers. And if that is true and Chihiro saw then he plans to take hers as well. **_

Haku stood to his feet. "I will not allow that to happen."

Haku closed his eyes, and thought hard of what he wanted to see. This power was one that he had not used many times so it would be difficult to control it, but he would try his best. If Kato could master his then he would try to master his as well.

"_**Kato."**_

"_**Why my dear brother, is that you?"**_

"_**What are you trying to do. What do you want with Chihiro and I?"**_

"_**I think that you already know what it is that I want. I want your powers."**_

"_**What purpose would that serve for you?"**_

"_**I told you before. I will rule the Spirit World and the Human World alike."**_

"_**Were you the one who released the wind spirit?"**_

"_**Yes, I was." **_

"_**So I assume that you wish to absorb those powers as well."**_

"_**So you are clever."**_

"_**Where are you, Kato?"**_

"_**Why I'm not far. Surely someone as powerful as yourself has the ability to sense auras. If you want this to be over then come to me, Haku. You and I will settle this once and for all." **_

Haku opened his eyes. He began to feel light-headed. A little of Yubaba's spell still lingered though it did not affect him as much as it did once.

"Chihiro, it's time to go." Haku yelled upstairs to the girl. Chihiro came to the stairs and looked down at Haku, raising a perplexed brow.

"Time to go where?"

"To Kato."

Chihiro decided against using words and instead nodded.

Chihiro watched him. He would momentarily stop to take a quick glance, and continue forward. Until finally they'd arrived at some place that she never knew existed in her city.

"Haku where are-"

"Sssh." He put his hand up and looked around wearily. "Chihiro, do you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"See if you can feel Kato anywhere."

Chihiro wanted to ask him how, but then she felt it. She couldn't mistake that aura for anyone else. It was laced with evil like a cobra's fangs are laced with venom. It almost made her dizzy. It seemed to consume her and she could feel him get closer. The closer he got the more dizzy she would sometimes feel. Was this the affect that evil had on her now that she had these powers?

"So I see that you've finally come, Haku. How wonderful it is to see you. You as well, Chihiro." Kato stood, staring at them menacingly. He looked at them as if he wanted nothing more than to tear them apart, but Chihiro would not allow him to intimidate her. She was going to remain strong. Isn't that what was expected of her?

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it here because of what the next chapter will contain. I cannot say for sure if the next chapter will be the end. But I will say this...Kato is a tricky little thing. I don't think he'll let it be so easy for them. What do you think? And also, I need a beta reader. These next few chapters will consist of long drawn out battles and I don't think I write battles too well. So for anyone who would like to critique them whenever it may be when I write them it will be greatly appreciated. If you're interested I ask that you email me. 


	13. Final Confrontation II

Sorry for the absolutely slow update. I'll be faster next time!

* * *

"Cut the formalities, Kato. We all know the reason that we are here."

"Haku...Don't be so hasty. I will soon get what I desire from the two of you."

Kato turned his back on the two and began to walk at a snails pace. After a few steps he turned back to them, lifting his hands in the air. Loudly, he began to chant words that were incoherent to all but himself.

Haku and Chihiro both raised perplexed eyebrows at him, fear slowly rising in them both. Before they could register what it is he could be doing, darkness surrounded them. But almost as quickly as it appeared around them it disappeared revealing that they were back in the Spirit World.

Haku took a quick look around, his eyes widening when it dawned on him that this time this was no illusion. "Kato, why bring us to the Spirit World?"

" I thought that you may have missed it." He said, laughing heartily. "What about you, Chihiro?"

Haku turned to face the girl. Her eyes were distant. Obviously the last time she'd been in this place had really left a permanent scar on her heart.

"Chihiro."

"I'm fine, Haku. This place no longer effects me. If those were your motives, Kato then you have better think of something new." Chihiro grasped Haku's hand, clutching it tightly. "We will defeat you."

Kato began to laugh heartily as if Chihiro had told him some type of joke. "You plan to defeat me when you don't even know how to use your powers? That is truly funny indeed, my dear Chihiro. If you just join me you won't have to worry about death. You can stand by _my_ side."

Chihiro shook her head furiously. "I'd never side with you. Even if it means my death. I'll embrace it as long as I'm by Haku's side."

Haku stared at the girl in awe. Never would he have dreamed that she'd be so confident. She even at that moment betrayed more confidence than he could ever show. He smiled at her, and turned his eyes back to Chihiro.

"Chihiro, stand back."

"But Haku-"

"Just do it. I don't want you to get hurt."

Chihiro nodded her head and took he rightful place behind him.

"Prepare yourself, brother. I am stronger than I was at our last encounter." Kato said, staring directly into Haku's eyes.

"I am prepared."

Haku clenched his eyes closed, allowing his power to surge through his veins. His skin seemed to burn as in immeasurable amount of power began to form around him. Sparks began to collect around him and his hair flew into the air. His eyes once again began to turn pitch black, red streaking his cheeks. Red streaks adorned his arms and spread to his fingertips like a well placed tattoo. His aura seemed to be ten times stronger then before. A bright light engulfed him and when it diminished there stood a flawless, undoubtly beautiful dragon. Much unlike his former form this one was nearly five times larger.

"Impressive, brother." Kato said laughing again. And much like Haku we went through his own transformation. His eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists. His aura began to glow brighter. The red that once existed diminished completely as it was dominated by a black color. His aura once again began to swirl around him and his laugh still rang loudly. He opened his eyes and both of them were bright red. It was nearly identical but instead of red, black streaks covered his body. A light engulfed him as well and another dragon stood in his place. Though this dragon was larger than Haku. The atmosphere around them darkened considerably nearly masking the presence of the three.

The two dragons began to lunge at each other. The air then was filled with a flurry of load growls, and painful moans. The larger, red dragon (Kato) lunged at the black one (Haku) clamping itself onto it's tail. A red light began to emit from it's jaw, burning the flesh of the black dragon. Haku yelped in pain and shook himself from the Kato's grasp, blue light surrounding him. His tail wrapped around him slightly. He lunged at Kato, grabbing him by his mid section, his fangs seeping deeply within Kato's flesh. Kato cried out in pain, and struggled to free himself from the fangs of Haku. His attempt was wasted as Haku allowed his black light to flow from his jaw, seeping into Kato like a poison. Kato growled and allowed his own aura to encase him and Haku. Haku cried out as he felt his insides nearly being torn in half. He released Kato and backed away from him, blood dripping from his jaws and tail. A bit of Kato's aura still surrounding him. It began to cackle as it spread around his entire body. Haku felt his skin burn again, but this was unlike it was before. It was a lot more painful. Almost unbearable. Haku felt a pain surge through his head and felt himself slowly weakening.

Chihiro watched from below, her eyes nearly popping out. It was a brutal thing it was nearly driving her insane. Just as she thought she was going to lose her mind, things got worse. Haku seemed to be in pain. A lot of pain. She could tell from the pained growls that escaped him and the way he was just standing still. Chihiro felt a rush of emotion run through her.

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled. A streak of purple light rushing from her body as she did so. The light collided with Haku, causing Kato's aura to seamlessly disappear without a trace, as if it were never there. Kato looked to Chihiro, completely amazed. Large, white wings stood from her back, clashing against the darkened atmosphere. Purple streaks adorned her wrists and ankles and she hovered above the ground, bathed in a heavenly light, throwing off the feel of the nearly demonic battle. **_So she does possess the truly extraordinary powers of the wind spirit. That's even better. It'll be fun to take that from her._** Kato redirected his attentions to Haku, running his claws down his body. Blood spilled from the wound, falling to the ground like crimson rain drops.

Chihiro gasped. She did not know what exactly had triggered her powers before, or this bizarre transformation, but she wished that it would happen again. Chihiro closed her eyes, making a silent prayer. Quickly she tested out her new wings. She **would **save Haku.

* * *

Short, but it's an update. I don't know what took me so long, but I assure you it won't take that long again. 


	14. Final Confrontation III

Chihiro gasped. She did not know what exactly had triggered her powers before, or this bizarre transformation, but she wished that it would happen again. Chihiro closed her eyes, making a silent prayer. Quickly she tested out her new wings. She **would **save Haku.

Reaching Haku, she wrapped her arms around him still in his dragon form. "Haku, you cannot lose. We must defeat Kato and live out our lives together."

She closed her eyes again, praying that Haku would regain his strength. Suddenly, she felt her palms begin to grow warm and her strength slowly seep from her body. Opening her eyes she noticed that her aura and Haku's had begun to merge. **_Is he draining my powers? _**Removing her hands when she felt the last of her power leaving her she watched as Haku curled his body into an "s" their aura's still mixed together. He began to glow, sparks flying around him heading straight for Kato. They struck him causing painful moans to spill forth from him. Pain surging through him, Kato reverted back to his human form, Haku following suit. They both landed gently on the ground. Sparks still flew from Haku.

Lifting from the ground slowly Kato lifted his hand to deflect Haku's attacks.

He succeed, launching his own attack on Haku.

Chihiro watched them from above, her pure white wings spread out throughly. She looked on, fear now consuming her. Haku was becoming weaker. Yubaba's spell had worn off before but now that they were in the Spirit World it was beginning to become stronger, and this worried Chihiro. This fight had been going on for a while now and this was a problem in it's own. **_If only I knew how to work these damned useless powers. _**

Cursing her luck, she could not help but to look on. Haku cried out in pain as the shockwave made his body fall to the ground. Sparks continued to flow from him, although it was apparent that he was pained. It seemed almost as if he were being struck from the inside. Chihiro clenched her eyes silently praying that she could stop, praying that her powers would just work for her. As if on cue, light began to emit from her palms as before and struck Kato, his form falling.

Chihiro opened her eyes to witness how her new power worked. Amazed that it simply took a mere prayer, she smiled. Going to Haku's side she kneeled down to him.

"Haku, are you okay?"

"Mm." Was his short answer. Pushing Chihiro aside gently, he stood to his feet. Surges of pain still flowed through him. "Chihiro, leave. Go someplace far away from here." Haku stated, his voice slightly raspy.

"Haku, I cannot leave you."

"Leave" He growled. "Now."

Glancing between him and Kato she lifted her self into the air slightly, one flap of her wings putting her a far distance from them.

Chihiro watched as in their other encounters the two allowed their powerful energy to collect around them. But unlike before they began to clash into each other. Black clashed with red as the two tried their best to get at one another. Haku stopped momentarily, allowing himself to be struck before he let out a pained scream, forcing more of his energy to collect around him at a rapidly growing rate.

Chihiro watched in amazement and fear as Haku attacked Kato, and Kato parried and unleashed his own slew of attacks. Watching the two powerful men attack each other without mercy and remorse made her heart sink deep within her. Although Kato was not the friend that she had grown so close to she knew that at least a little of that person was within him. So either way it would pain her because she would lose someone. There was a all of a sudden a bright flash snapping Chihiro from her thoughts. Her eyes widened as the sky began to brighten and the two were both hunched over, completely tired out. Then she saw it - She saw Haku fall to the ground, his energy completely spent. She rushed to his side, putting her palms against his skin hoping that he would yet again accept her energies. But he did not, he just lied there, taking deep ragged breathes with his eyes closed tightly.

"Haku.." She spoke gently as if he were so fragile that her words would break him. Letting a single tear slip from her face she turned her attention to Kato as he began to laugh. Her eyes momentarily flickered as she stood to her feet her once pure white wings turning a pitch black. Her once light colored strips turned black as well and her eyes were piercing.

"Look at what you've done to Haku." Her voice was unlike it was before. It held a darker tone and hatred seeped from it, this caused Kato to look at her in fear.

"Little girl, you do not scare me."

"Then why are you backing away?" She said, her body floating towards him at a frighteningly slow pace.

Kato frowned, and allowed his energy to spike around him. Lifting her hand, it seamlessly bounced off as if it were nothing. This caused Kato to frown again.

"What do you plan to do, Chihiro? You cannot kill me, you're not that type of person."

She smirked, the powers consuming her momentarily. "That's what you think."

Her energy began to surround her, outmatching Haku's and Kato's combined. Raw emotion allowed her the ability to become stronger, as well as her hurt for Haku. Lifting her hand, something escaped her palm shaped in the form of an arrow.

"Kato, may you live out the rest of your days in hell." As the words passed her lips, the energy shot from her hand, going straight threw Kato, a crackling sound following soon after it exited him. Chihiro watched as blood began to escape from his wound littering the ground in it's crimson flood. As her powers began to die down Chihiro finally realized what she'd done. Falling to her knees, she began to cry.

**_Six years later_**

She approached his grave, tears already slipping from her eyes. It was like this any time she came to visit. Although she thought that'd she finally gotten over it even after having a child and getting married it was still a hurt that she could not shake from her heart. At night she couldn't help but sob as she lied next to her husband. Even after he'd wrap his arms around her and attempt to comfort her she couldn't help it. She could not help but feel guilty for his death. After all, it was her fault.

Kneeling in the soft grass she stared at the tombstone, fighting back the tears that would always slip from behind her long eyelashes. She rubbed her hands over the words, a faint smile appeared on her lips although the tears still fell.

"Mommy, are you okay?" a little girl with long midnight black hair knelt next to her mother, her small hands reaching up to wipe away the tears.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The little girl looked at the tombstone, scrunching up her face slightly. "Who died, mommy?"

Chihiro faint smile faded. "An old friend." **_If you can call him that. _**

Grabbing the hand of her four year old, she smiled. "Let's go home now."

Trekking back up the small hill a wind blew softly, making her hair blow slightly. She turned her head to look at the tombstone once more. "Rest in peace, Kato." Smiling she walked to the car. The guilt that lived within her momentarily escaped when she looked into the eyes of her loving husband. The man that she would give her life for. Haku, her love always.

That was a bittersweet ending. To add this, the only reason she shed tears for Kato is because you must remember that he was all she had when Haku was away, and to push it further- she killed him. So, she still has mixed feelings, and guilt is near killing her. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. And although this is the last chapter it would still be nice if you all reviewed.


End file.
